


Goodnight

by Starbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian and Jyn Have a Lotta Free Time, F/M, First Time, Jyn Takes Patience and Persistence (If You Know What I Mean), New Relationship, Not First Time Kissing Though, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Smut in a Hut, So It's Hut Smut, Talking their way through sex, They're in a Hut and IDK Why They're in a Hut but They're in a Hut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Jyn and Cassian get to their next checkpoint early and find themselves with extra time -- and privacy -- on their hands. However, Jyn's not used to someone being considerate with her, and getting there takes some work…and it requires trust.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t why or how they’re in a hut, or where this hut is, or really anything more than that, other than that it is simply, A HUT. I do know that I was reading a ROTJ RebelCaptain fic and now I have huts on the brain. This does not, however, take place during ROTJ. It takes place shortly after the evacuation of Yavin Base. I just wanted to write a standalone smut piece separate from my other work, and I wanted to write a different take on Jyn and Cassian’s first time. It was supposed to be two pages. It’s not.

Jyn felt agitated, the stress of the last few days beginning to take its toll. She and Cassian had wound up in a small but clean hut with a pale, thatched roof and one window and thin pallet on the ground. Jyn eyed it with dissatisfaction.

“I’ll flip you for it,” she said.

“You can have the pallet,” Cassian said as he slid his pack off his shoulders onto the dirt floor.

“I meant the ground.”

He allowed a smile at that, and Jyn sat with a thump. She pulled her pack around in front of her and yanked out her thermos. The sweat from the day was beginning to cool as night approached, and she was looking forward to a good night’s rest. They still had a couple hours before it would be dark enough to turn in for the night, and that irritated Jyn as much as everything else. Having made it to their next checkpoint already, they couldn’t just wander around, either.

So they were stuck. Inside.

While small in diameter, the hut at least was tall enough to walk in, so Jyn paced back and forth. She knew she must look like a caged animal, but to be fair, she felt like one. She _was_ one. They’d gotten to this checkpoint too early, and now they were stuck until the morning. They hadn’t had any space in their packs for anything extraneous, so she didn’t have her personal reader with her. They had Cassian’s datapad, but he was currently using it.

So she continued to pace.

After maybe fifteen minutes of this, he lowered the datapad. “Jyn.” She halted and looked up. “Stop.”

He was resting back against his pack, one leg bent up, his datapad in one hand and a piece of fruit in the other.

“You’re making me nervous,” he said.

“Wouldn’t want that,” she replied.

“Neither of us wants that.”

Jyn resumed her pacing, but when she got too close to him, he dropped the datapad and the fruit in the dirt, leaned forward, and grabbed both her wrists. Then he hooked the heel of his foot around one of her ankles and swept it out from under her at the same time as he yanked, and she fell with an indignant gasp into his lap.

He hunched forward so that his face was right next to hers. “I said _stop_.”

Jyn shook her hair back. “Or what?”

Cassian took one hand away and placed it on her cheek, brushing his thumb back over her cheekbone. The index finger of his other hand quickly grabbed her loose wrist and held it tight to the first. “Do you really want to know what?”

Jyn shrugged and brought her face closer to his. “Maybe.”

He kissed her then, and as they continued to kiss, Jyn’s hand came up to touch his face, too, his hand easily falling away from her wrist when she raised it. The fingers of her other hand slid up the back of his head, into his hair, and she heard him inhale sharply through his nose as he pushed their kiss deeper and his arms wrapped around her.

“We have a lot of time,” he whispered, “and a lot of privacy.”

“Mm,” Jyn replied. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the side of his head as he kissed her neck. The metal of her belt softly clinked together as he unclasped it, and she heard her zipper lower and felt her pants loosen. Cassian’s fingers deftly flicked her shirt’s hem up to find the waistband of her underwear, and she felt his pressure slide lower until it slipped inside her. “Mm,” she said again, and she enjoyed the sensation of his fingers finally inside her after weeks of waiting. All they’d had in those weeks were stolen kisses in haste, breathless, achingly intense ones that left her dizzy and disoriented and his hands on her body a warm memory long after he’d had to say goodbye and leave for his next meeting or wherever he was needed next. It wasn’t enough, not _nearly_ enough, but they hadn’t had the time or the privacy.

Now, finally, they did.

Jyn divided her mind between focusing on what his hand was doing between her legs, the stroking, the rubbing, the pressure and gentleness, and his lips and tongue. Everything he did was and felt perfect, and was so good, but try as she might, Jyn couldn’t get anywhere. She was also getting dry, and the friction was beginning to move away from pleasure and into discomfort.

And her good mood was edging into frustration.

Jyn let out an irritated breath and stopped kissing Cassian. She sat back on his lap, and he got the message and withdrew his hand. She couldn’t look at him, her own hand on her forehead.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently. She could sense he was trying to get her to meet his gaze, but she couldn’t. She was…embarrassed.

“It’s not you,” she said. “It’s…me.”

“What do you mean?”

Oh, she did _not_ want talk about this. She did not want to, and she wasn’t _going_ to.

 _Lighten the mood_ , she thought. _Turn it into nothing._

Jyn gestured at his hand where it rested on his thigh, and she smiled. She still couldn’t meet his gaze. “Your hand was probably getting cramped.”

“It wasn’t.”

This was maddening. He didn’t have to be so damn nice about it. This was worse than arguing with him. Before she could say anything else, he took her face between his hands and said,

“I think…no one’s ever tried hard enough with you.”

As he laid her down on the pallet, Jyn looked up at him. “And you’re going to be the one to do that.”

Cassian shrugged. “Why not me?”

That was a good point. In response, she kissed him to say, _Yes, I do want you to try,_ and he lowered his hand again to her underwear. His other arm held his weight by her head so he could look down at her.

“Tell me what you think about,” he said. “By yourself.”

“Sex,” Jyn said. “Doesn’t everybody?”

“With a specific person?”

Jyn frowned. “If you’re trying to make me say 'you,' you could’ve just asked.”

For a moment his face was unreadable. Then he cracked a small smile. “That’s not where I was going with this,” he said, “but thank you.” His fingers withdrew from her for a moment, and she felt her own wetness lubricate where his thumb had just been. He didn’t say what he was doing was working, but he didn’t have to, and she was glad he didn’t say it.

“Do you usually get where you’re trying to go?” he asked.

“Again,” Jyn said: “you could just ask me if I get off.”

“Do you?”

“I do.” She paused and bit her lip.

“Don’t do that,” Cassian said.

Jyn frowned again, confused. “Don’t do what?”

“Bite your lip. Because that’s what _I_ think about.”

She smiled at him, and then she laughed, somewhat flattered.

“Show me what you like,” Cassian said. “Move my hand if you need to.”

Jyn tried to, but after a couple minutes of frustrating “Like this?” “No, this. Try this” back-and-forths, Cassian took his fingers away from her again, probably as aware as she was that they still weren’t getting anywhere.

“We’ll get there,” he said against her mouth. He briefly kissed her lips, moved down to her neck, moved down her chest over her shirt, and kept moving down until he kissed her navel. He worked her pants over her hips and down to her ankles, removing her boots and socks before taking her pants completely off. When she saw what he was about to do, she closed her legs and backed away.

“No, don’t,” she said. “Stay up here by me.” The same look was on his face again: curious and unjudging.

Patient.

“Why not?” he asked, for not the first time that night.

Jyn waved her hand at him. “Just…no.”

He moved next to her so that he was sitting by her. “Either you had a bad experience, or no one’s ever done that for you. Right?”

“Yes. Someone tried it. It was bad.”

“So why not try it with me?” She didn’t reply. He looked down and caressed her bare thigh with his hand. “Look, Jyn, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I can tell you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want to keep doing that to you. I don’t want to do it to you at all.”

Jyn shook her head, her own eyes downcast. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Cassian took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and tilted it up so she had to look at him. Into his warm eyes that were so open and asking nothing of her but trust. “I want you to say you’ll give me a chance. To treat you like you should be treated.”

Her eyes narrowed a little in thought, something warm blooming her chest. “You really want to do this for me. Don’t you?”

In answer he kissed her again and once more made his way back down her body. Jyn took a breath in, then out, and lay back down again. Part of her was nervous, and part of her was excited. Both were jumbled together.

She felt his lips first, kissing at the very innermost corner of her thigh, and she gasped so quietly she barely heard herself. Already her heart beat a little faster, and her anticipation kicked up. He moved further between her legs, and up, until she felt his tongue sweep all of her, and a groan came out of her mouth before she could stop it. He moved so slowly, varying the way he used his tongue and finding every part of her, and she wondered what she tasted like, and if he really did enjoy this. He kissed her, he sucked on her, he paid attention to every little part of her. She felt his fingers easily slide in, felt slickness and wetness and arousal hot and painful. Her eyes were closed, her breaths were fast, her hips were moving along with him, and noises she’d never heard before were tumbling from her lips. It felt good, too good, and she ached to have him inside her, even if she never felt release, because just having him filling her would be enough.

“I’m done, I’m done,” she said. “Cassian – ”

“Jyn, stop,” he said shortly. “No.”

“Cass – ”

This time he cut her off right in the middle of his own name. _“No,”_ he said, his face next to hers, only his fingers working on her now. He kissed her, and she tasted her warmth and wetness on his lips. “I want to make you come,” he whispered, and kissed her again. “I want to make you come so badly. Then I want to be in you. And I want you to come again, with me inside you.”

She covered her eyes with her hands to hear him say that, and without even meaning to, she raised her legs further and planted her feet on the ground. This was what he wanted? Had he thought about this as much as she had? His words sent even more blood rushing to her center, and suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt that tickle, felt that sharp sweetness, and she flung her arm out, her hand finding his head, her lips saying his name and telling him not to stop. Her head fell back against the pillow, and she _focused focused focused_ –

The world blew a brilliant white around her, and she was glad there was no one around for a good kilometer to hear her.

Cassian was by her side again, kissing her, and she could feel him shaking with his own anticipation. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

Jyn didn’t reply, breaking from his kiss to help him with his pants. They both still had their shirts on, she realized as they got him free, and she quickly flung hers off over her head. He did the same, and then he pulled her to his chest and slowly lowered her onto him.

He let out a contented breath, he gave her that little smile he always gave her, and he brushed away the hair that had fallen free from her bun. She relished this moment, getting used to him and the feeling of fullness inside her and the way her body stretched to accommodate his. They were quiet, moving together for a few moments in this position, with him on his knees, his hands moving up and down her sides. Then he laid back on the pallet with her on top of him, and his hands never left her. They kissed and the cool night breeze blew in, and Cassian let out another contented breath before turning them to their sides. He ran strands of her hair between his fingers before settling his hands at her hips.

He nuzzled her cheek and said, “You’re a good lover, Jyn.”

Jyn blinked at the unexpected words. “I’ve never heard that before.”

“I’ve never said that before.” He caught her lips again with his own, and Jyn was surprised to find she was actually relaxed. She felt the warm night air and the cool breeze on her skin, and she heard the night insects sing and Cassian’s body meshing with hers. It was otherwise mostly quiet.

It was nice.

Jyn wasn’t used to it. She suspected Cassian wasn’t, either.

A considerate, slow partner was a new thing for Jyn, and so was getting wrapped up in lovemaking, so she at first didn’t notice when he showed signs of strain and his rhythm changed.

“Here,” he murmured, rolling her onto her back. He kissed her below her ear. “Sorry, I was getting a little too close.”

“Shh,” she said, raising her knees and bringing his face to hers to kiss him again. His pace increased, and Jyn kissed him harder, and she felt him push himself deeper. He tore his mouth from hers to kiss her neck and over to her ear. His breaths shortened, and Jyn’s heartrate picked up even more.

“I still want to make you come again,” he rasped. “It’ll make me come, too.”

Jyn nodded quickly, and Cassian straightened so he could reach down between them and stroke her. Jyn instinctively clamped her body down on him, and he sharply took his breath in. It only took a minute before she felt her second orgasm hovering nearby, and she latched onto it and pulled it close. The sensation rushed up at her and quickly overwhelmed her. Cassian’s hand left her body to help balance his weight, and his hard thrusts drew her pleasure out longer. She was still coming down off it when his head dropped between her breasts, his arms shaking to either side of her with his own release. Jyn wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight, not wanting to ever have to let him go. His heart beat strong against her chest, _alive_ , and she closed her eyes until just his heartbeat filled her senses.

They rested like that for a long while.

Cassian finally kissed Jyn’s forehead before crawling over to his pack and grabbing his thin blanket. He carefully tucked it around Jyn as she turned over onto her side. His fingers moved her sweaty hair back from her face, and his lips kissed her cheek as he settled his body against her back. Under the blanket, his hand found hers and clasped them together at her belly.

“Goodnight, Jyn,” he murmured. “I hope you sleep well.”

Jyn pulled their hands up higher on her chest, curling her body around the clasp. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. “Goodnight, Cassian,” she said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll be here.”

She knew he would be.


End file.
